Central air conditioning and/or heat pump systems are common in a large number of residences and commercial buildings. The central air conditioning and/or heat pump systems include a compressor/condensing unit which is usually located outside the building. A typical refrigerant based air conditioning or heat pump system includes an exteriorly located compressor/condensing unit along with its associated coils, electrical components and a fan. These systems are usually contained in a box-like sheet metal enclosure or cabinet which is mounted on a concrete slab. The fan forces a flow of air through the enclosure to promote heat transfer between the air and the refrigerant. These exteriorly located units are exposed to rain, snow, debris as well as direct sunshine. The box-like sheet metal structure is typically painted in a green or beige color which is not aesthetically appealing to some individuals. In most residential applications, these exterior units are located in a side or rear area of the home and hid by some type of plantings due to the non-aesthetically appealing look of the units.
Accordingly, what is needed is a low cost, light weight cover for an exteriorly located compressor/condenser unit which overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art box-like enclosures. In addition, the cover should be capable of being shipped from the cover manufacturer to the air conditioning system manufacturer or to the end user in such a manner that these covers nest with one another in order to avoid the problems of packaging space during shipment.